The conventional way of cleansing a toilet bowl is done by flushing the toilet so that the water mixed with the cleansing agent is flushed out of the toilet water tank to cleanse the toilet bowl. Such a conventional cleansing method as described above is defective in design in that the concentration of the cleansing agent in each flush can not be regulated, thereby resulting in a waste of the cleansing agent.